Clotilde Dracula
Clotilde Elizabeth Rose Seymour comes from an aristocratic family. Her parents wanted her to succeed in life so when she was 14, they sent her to the palace to be Matilda Ozera's lady-in-waiting. She liked her life there,mostly because the queen was kind to her.They talked often and Clotilde thought of Mathilda as a friend. One day, Jonathan Dracula, the royal family's close friend, came back from Romania. Clotilde was enchanted by him. She fell in love with him immediately. They danced quite a lot and had fun together. She admitted her feelings,but Dracula rejected her. He was sleeping around with another women and left behind Clotilde. She was devastated, angry and not for one second noticed George Ozera who was flirting with her. They got married because he fell in love with her. Their marriage was a disaster, according to her. He was literally crazy in love, but she didn't return his feelings. George was posessive and frequently abusive with his wife. Their first child Henry Ozera took after his father and later became cruel like him with his mother and wife. The second child Edward Ozera was nothing like his brother and was actually more like his mother. Clotilde loved both of them no matter what. When Jonathan was in the palace, she was mean to him and wanted him away from there. He never paid any attention to her words so he stayed. When Madeleine came to palace, Clotilde knew that her firstborn son would fall in love with her and he did. When their children were born, Clotilde took care of the oldest - Charles Ozera and Gérard Ozera, also a little bit for Roxanne Ozera. Clotilde died at the age of 70. Her ghost stayed in the palace because she had unfinished business. She and Mathilda became great friends for the next 12 years. They were like sisters. When the rest of the family was killed,their ghosts stayed in the castle as well, so they got to know Clotilde and Mathilda. When Khalida Ozera made them all visible, the two grandmothers wanted to be young and beautiful again,so the witch made their wish come true. When Charles Ozera and Khalida went on their honeymoon, Clotilde triggered her werewolf curse. One night as she was walking around the corridors, Jonathan was with her and she accidentally killed a maid's lover. Dracula was with Her Majesty and helped her research her family history. They found out that her bloodline was the same as Jayliam Rose's and they were distant cousins. She and Dracula were together most of the time and Clotilde was the happiest she was since she was with him a long time ago. They eventually became lovers. Clotilde turned for the first time with her cousin in the woods. John was with her. Later,Khalida Ozera opened a portal and the other ghosts came from it. Edward Ozera, Maryanne Ozera and even George Ozera came through it. George became even more abusive when Clotilde rejected him and didn't want to be with him.He followed into the woods to Jay and Lexie's house where Clotilde was hiding from him. When he found her he brought her back to the palace just like a psycho. Khali had to burn his bones to get rid of his ghost. Jonathan proposed Clotilde and she said yes. Later, he found out that they were having a baby. After their wedding,they went on a journey around the world. Category:Characters